


Best Gift Ever

by FreckleFace01



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckleFace01/pseuds/FreckleFace01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the Giant War. Warning: Percabeth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Gift Ever

After the war with the Giants and Gaia, the gods summoned the remaining heroes of the prophecy (Leo was still missing, and presumed dead by many) to Olympus. Piper, Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Hazel and Frank all stood in the throne room, listening to the gods thanking them (rather begrudgingly, at that) for their bravery and effort. It was very much a flashback to the end of the Titan war for Percy and Annabeth, and the resemblance continued as soon enough the gods offered up gifts. For the other four, the gifts, although wonderful and greatly appreciated, were chosen for them, but with the son of Poseidon and his girlfriend, things were a little different.

"Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase," Zeus announced. "For your bravery and assistance in leading this group of warriors and defeating the Earth Mother and her army of giants, you shall be granted any gift you choose, but no, we shall not be granting immortality, we don't do that anymore. Young, cocky demigods have a tendency to decline the greatest gift in existence," he scowled at Percy, and Annabeth had to try her best to hide a smile. "Annabeth first," said Athena. Percy walked back over to the group and left her centre stage. "It can be anything? Anything at all?" she asked her mother. "Yes, dear, anything you choose, so long as it is reasonable," she replied in a soft tone unfamiliar to Percy from past conversations with the wisdom goddess. Annabeth turned to Zeus.

"I would like to say something, anything at all, to a god or goddess, without fear of punishment or retribution"

Zeus raised an eyebrow at her strange request, but granted it regardless. Calmly and steadily, she approached the queen of Olympus. When she was right in front of her throne, she stopped, looked up at her, took a deep breath and spoke.

"F#*! you"

Then she turned around and walked swiftly and confidently back to her friends. Hera was absolutely fuming. She turned red in the face, bit her lip and clenched her fists so hard that her nails almost drew ichor, but as promised, she didn't say or do anything. Piper and Hazel were working very hard to try and stop the noise of Percy's hysterical laughter reach the thrones of the Olympians near by. They had their hands clasped firmly around his mouth, and were holding him still, but it wasn't working very well. Annabeth breathed a contented sigh. "That felt good. Definitely worth it," she said, which brought out another round of laughter from Percy.

"Perseus Jackson," a voice boomed. Percy managed to regain his composure and walked to the centre of the throne room. "What do you wish for?" asked Zeus. "I can have anything at all?" he questioned. "Same rules apply, Percy. Whatever you want," Poseidon said from his fisherman's seat. He thought about it a moment, then looked up.

"I-I want permission," he said slowly and softly, as if still thinking about it. "Permission?" asked Poseidon, confused. "Permission, from Athena," Percy said, turning to face the goddess, who looked a little taken aback at his mentioning her. Annabeth's eyes widened a little, wondering where this was going, but she said nothing, and just watched it unfold. "Excuse me?" Athena asked, both slightly surprised and slightly confused. "I want your permission, to marry your daughter," he stated. Annabeth's jaw literally almost hit the ground. She covered her mouth with her hand, her grey eyes shining with hope and joy and also what could have been a flash of fear.

"What?"

Athena, for the first time in her life, was at a loss for words. The goddess of wisdom was dumbstruck. Percy cleared his throat. "I don't necessarily mean right away, I mean, we're only seventeen. But in a couple of years, like when we're finished college, or maybe even before that, I want to be able to get down on one knee, and tell her I love her and ask her to marry me. That is, without getting blasted to dust," he added. Athena looked at him for a split second, her steely grey eyes looking straight into his soul, before she flipped.

"No. No, absolutely not," she declared defiantly. Apollo spoke up. "Aw c'mon Athena, we promised the kid. Now let him have his wish". She was infuriated. "No way! Do you realise what you are making me do here? You are asking me to give away my favourite daughter to this, this spawn of that kelp filled idiot over there," she argued, pointing towards Poseidon. Annabeth's cheeks coloured at the mention of her 'favourite daughter' and she looked down at the marble floor.

It was then that all Hades broke loose. Athena and Poseidon shouted abuse at each other across the room, Aphrodite scolded Athena for having no faith in love, while Artemis tried to convince the goddess of beauty to calm down. Hermes and Hephaestus argued about which of them was being more stubborn, while Hera was still upset with Zeus for letting Annabeth get away with saying such a profanity to her, and was just about ready to fight anyone. Ares was just enjoying a good row, and was shouting something rude every once in a while, just to keep it going.

"ENOUGH!" roared a voice, silencing the whole room.

Dionysus cleared his throat. "Not that I care what happens to these brats, but Athena, just give the boy what he wants so that we can all just move on with life". He looked close to banging his head off the table.

Athena hesitated. She glanced at Percy, then to Annabeth, who was giving her pleading eyes and a slight pout, then back to Percy. She sighed. "Fine. You have my blessing".

She couldn't help it, Annabeth ran to Percy, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, not caring about the twelve all powerful beings watching them.

The sudden display of affection brought a mixed reaction from the gods. Aphrodite cooed and awed, Ares gagged, and Artemis shook her head and muttered something about a maiden gone to waste. These and all the reactions of the other gods, however, were drowned out by a shout so loud you'd have heard it in France.

"I GAVE YOU MY PERMISSION TO MARRY HER AND NOT GET BLOWN UP! YOU HAVE THREE SECONDS TO STEP AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"

The couple quickly broke apart, blushing, but smiling. Afterwards, as they headed back, Annabeth's hand in his, Percy couldn't help thinking how someday, he could put a ring on that hand, and how this really was the best gift ever.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So how was it? Just a little idea that popped into my head. Please review and comment if you liked it, or if you didn't, and have some suggestions. Peace out for now ;) FreckleFace01


End file.
